Shot in the dark
by Anora-Ascome
Summary: She had gotten out but when her friends are in trouble there no better reason than to get back in. sorry about spelling and grammar.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter one-

The atmosphere in Rustys bar was booming. From my stool in the bar i could pretty much see everything that was going on around the large room. It was a Friday night and packed like always. I could see Barony's team/family scattered around the joint. Gunner standing out as the most obvious as he was the biggest guy in the room. His back was to me as he pressed the songs he was wanting on the jukebox. He turned around and pumped his fist in the air with a howl as don't want to fight with me by Frank Stallone came on, full blast. Toll Road, Caesar and Yang cheered at his choice of song. Barony and Christmas were at the other end of the bar heads together discussing there next job no doubt. They heads were parted as Tool pushed between them to get another drink, Barony clapped a hand on his shoulder and laughed as something Tool said, i was to far away to catch it. I had met Barony though my dad five years ago since then however he had been killed in action whilst doing a job thy CIA wanted done but was to dirty for them to do. Following my dads instructions i had met up with Barony who had been holding some of my dads money for me, just encase i ever needed it, turned out he had been and Expendbale once upon a time. I had took the money and bought myself a flat not far from this bar and worked part time at a book shop a couple of blocks over. When i wasn't in the gym or at the firing range i was reading, i loved books just as much as i loved chicken and i liked chicken a lot. I smiled towards Christmas as he walked through the people at the bar to stand in a space beside my stool.

"Ok there Nessie?" Christmas smirked at me using the nick name i had been dubbed with every since they'd herd the Scottish accent. My real name was Vanora McCullen but every one who knew me at this bar used my nick name, or my surname.

"Relaxing" i replied causing him to pick up my glass that was sitting in front of me and give it a sniff, he shook his head in disbelief.

"Drinking something that strongs not relaxing, more like trying to forget" he told me seriously reading my face for what was really going on but i was good and keeping a blank face which was just holding his interest even more.

"Its been five years since i lost my dad" i mumbled honestly not meeting his eyes, his hand settled itself on my shoulder and he leaned closer.

"You wanna drink something then stick to the usual sweetheart" he told me seriously "There's a lot of lonely men in this bar tonight who'd take advantage especially in that dress" he added giving me a small smile. I looked down at myself and laughed. He was right the usual leather skin tight trousers were gone and i had a nice body hugging very short black dress on with lace sleeves. "You dad would be proud of you Nessie, you got yourself a normal life and job and with luck your life will stay that way, look after yourself" he added giving the side of my head a quick peck before moving towards the back table were everyone else was sitting. He was right, getting drunk right now wasn't wise. There was always a time and a place for everything and right now it wasn't the time or the place. I asked the bar tender for a WKD i could drink those like water and if i drank enough i got tipsy but not drunk, tipsy would do for tonight i could always get drunk when i got back home. There was a nice bottle of Russian vodka sitting in the cupboard by the washing machine that was looking more and more appealing the more i thought about it. The sound of glass smashing pulled me from my thoughts as i turned my head to the sound of the noise. Someone had went through one of the tables at the back of the room, smashing all the contents on it. The man was struggling to pull himself to his feet it was then that i noticed Gunner advancing on him despite Toll Road and Yang telling him not to. So Gunnar had pushed him though the table, he must have done something to annoy him or his friends. I turned the the owner who was behind the bar but he wasn't making a move to stop it, know one was. Seems like everyone knew better than to get in the Swedes way. I looked around for Barony but he was no where to be seen, neither was Tool. Dame it, i slipped of my stool and pushed my way though the crowed who had went back to drinking, the music still playing drowning out most of the noise of the fight that was happening. As i broke though the people Gunnar had the man pinned to the wall and seemed to be threatening him as the man tried to pry Gunnar's hands of his shirt. I made a step towards him but Christmas grabbed my upper arm, i shook him off and counted to wards him.

"Gunnar enough" i shouted at him. He looked over his shoulder slightly to see who was yelling at him and smirked when he noticed it was me. He was sweating all over and looked slightly crazy. I knew he had once taken drugs but he had been clean for a while now. He'd probably had to much to drink. "Let him go" i added. With a shrug of his shoulders he released the man causing him to fall on the floor, he attempted to scramble away but Gunnar put his foot down hard on his ankle. The man yelled out in pain but never tried to move.

"You wouldn't be telling me to do that if you knew what he said" Gunnar told me wiping the sweat from his brow "Insect" he added giving the man a final kick in the leg before turning himself towards me. I took an automatic step back like i always did. The man was five times my size and over a foot taller than me. He was intimidating and he knew it.

"Words don't harm you" i told him placing my hand on his torso to keep him back as he made a step to get closer. It was the first time i had touched him and i hated myself for liking the feel of the muscles under his thin shirt. Man was in good shape for his age, always had been from what i could work out. He wasn't that bad looking for his age either he had just celebrated his fifty-fifth birthday not that long ago.

"What the hell you wearing that for?" he asked randomly nodding at my dress, well that was one way to change the subject.

"I don't know cus i feel like it i guess" i replied unsure of what to say. I didn't want to tell him that i had been on the look out for a guy because i hadn't had sex in a while. You didn't have those kind of conversation especially not with the Expendables. "Go home Gunnar your wasted" i added as he swayed slightly on his feet, only slightly. I removed my hand from his chest and Christmas walked over.

"Girls right Gunnar, time to head home" he told his friend seriously.

"I don't take orders from woman" he said leaning over me again. I never took offence to it, i had been told over a dozen times now that Gunnar was old fashioned in the sense that he didn't believe in woman taking charge of men. He lived the Viking life and i knew Vikings liked to control there woman.

"Nessie I'll take care of him you'd be as well heading home to, bars will be shutting soon" Christmas said turning to me as i backed away from Gunnar unsure of what he was gonna do or say next. Toll Road was right, he really was a lose cannon and completely unpredictable. As i turned around i heard Gunnar speak again.

"She's a nice girl" he said.

"Yeah she is and your drunk so come on" Christmas replied making me laugh as i walked out the bar. The cool air hit me hard, i shivered rubbing my arms a little, knew i should have brought a jacket. I turned round as the gang all spilled out behind me. Yang walked over and placed his jacket over my shoulders.

"For you" he smiled at me. I slipped my arms into the jacket and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, such a gentleman" i replied as Gunnar pushed him out the way by accident as he missed a step and almost fell down them causing everyone else to laugh there heads off. I didn't find it funny though. Gunnar was a hard man to get drunk, i had never seen him so pissed it was unsettling me. Drink was just another drug to him, its caused him to do bad things which he would forget about it the morning. "Your not leaving him alone right?" i asked turning to face the guys.

"Don't worry Nessie" Christmas smiled at me "We're having an after party at Tool's he'll probably pass out on the couch" he added. "You want one of us to walk you home?"

"Don't be stupid I'm not drunk and i only live next street over"

"You'll call us if you get into trouble right?"

"yeah no bother, see you around" i replied waving and walking in the opposite direction from them, Christmas was like and overprotective brother some times, it was cute.

_Sorry about spelling and grammar, i know its bad but try and look past it if you can xxx anyone wants to be ma bets pm me xxx thanks xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two-

I law awake but with my eyes closed. Part of me didn't want to open them and look at the time and the other part new i had to get up and get something to eat before my stomach started moaning. Giving up i opened my eyes and looked at the small alarm clock on my bedside table. It was one in the afternoon which didn't surprise me i rarely saw morning unless i had been up all night. I looked at Yangs coat that was hanging over the back of my computer chair. I didn't know where Yang stayed but i knew were Tools tattoo place was so i would walk over there and drop it off. I rolled myself out of bed and stripped out my underwear that i had slept in. I would take a shower, walk along the street and get a roll on my way to Tool's after that i didn't know what to do, could always go back out it was a Saturday night and i wasn't working till the Monday luckily, so i could recover from two nights drinking on the Sunday. I stepped into the shower and ran the water letting it relax my muscles. I still liked to keep in shape even though my fighting days were over, i still bared the scars of my previous job. Five years ago i had asked Barony to take me on as one of his team members but he'd let me down so i had went else were, worked for another guy for six months before getting shot in the shoulder. Whilst i had been recovering for it Tools had met a waitress who knew the place that was looking to hire more staff and that how i had got my job. The money was shit and i was just managing to keep myself going. If i hadn't brought a place i would have never of managed. I missed the money sometimes it tempted me to get back in the business but i knew if Christmas found out he'd kill me. Dad had never wanted me to become a killer and Christmas liked to remind me of that. Stepping out the shower i wrapped a towel around myself as i rummaged though my wardrobe for something cool to wear. I wasn't one for wearing dresses or showing my legs off, i only did it when i was out on the pull. During the day i usually wore combats and a simple plain top and at night skinny jeans and ankle boots. I dried myself and slipped my legs into my favourite pair of Midnight camo combat trousers that had seen better days as they were ripped on the left knee but they were a hell of a comfy. I slipped a black lace bra and matching vest top on as well. In combats i was happy wearing no underwear but i would never go without a bra. I left the house hair still damp and only my house keys and enough money to get myself a roll, god i really missed the money.

Finishing my chicken roll i made my way to Tools, Yangs jacket hanging over my arm. As i walked though the door i spotted Barony topless with his back to me getting what looked like another tattoo near the skull and crow. Tools spotted me first.

"Hay sweetheart what can i do for you? You thought about the tattoo you want yet?" he added as Barony looked round to see who Tool was talking to.

"Still haven't decided" I admitted "I came to returns Yangs jacket" i said placing it over a near by sofa "could you give it to him when you see him Barony?"

"Yeah no problem" he replied "Christmas said you stopped Gunnar from killing someone last night" he added.

"I doubt if he would have killed him, hospitalized him maybe but not killed him" i replied walking over to get a better look at Barony's tattoo's.

"You know what the fight was about?"

"Nope, do you?"

"Yeah" he mumbled turning away from me. I pulled myself up to sit on the table in-front of him, he wasn't getting away with it, if he knew he was telling me after all i had stopped it.

"So? You gonna tell me or what?" i replied.

"I'd tell you but a don't know if your going to like what i'm about to say" he admitted but continued anyway "It was about you" i held my tongue but it was difficult. "Gunnar had over heard the guy say he wanted in your knickers and Gunnar got a bit defensive" he told me.

"Really, didn't think Gunnar cared" i admitted.

"He knows your part of the family, they all got your back. You ever have a problem and you come to us you hear"

"god, you sound just like Christmas" i replied. "Can i ask you something?"

"Sure shoot"

"If i ever wanted back in the business would you take me on? Am just asking cus i want to know not that i actually want to join" i added seriously.

"Truthfully, i would have taken you on five years ago if you hadn't been emotionally unstable after your dads death, we both know the only reason you were wanting in was in the hopes you'd get killed in action. Now however i guess i would, i know what your capable of but i also know what Christmas is capable of and he would kill me for even bringing this conversation up" he admitted.

"Book shop manger giving you a hard time?" Tools asked.

"No the money just shit, i honestly don't think i can cope much longer i need a higher paying job" i told him.

"Bet everyone else on your street survives on minimum wage" Barony added.

"Yeah but i'm also betting they haven't had a taste of what having moneys actually like, i miss being able to get what i want when i want it" i moaned like a child.

"You little miss are spoiled" Barony laughed. I just smiled back at him then stuck my tongue out at him for good measure.

"Oh well guess i'll just need to date a rich guy" i smiled playing with a strand of hair "Tool can you draw crosses?" i asked having a sudden idea for a tattoo.

"For you anything, why what you thinking off?"

"Cross on my arm with a skull in the middle of it, though i'll need to save up first" i admitted.

"Get Christmas to give you the money for you Christmas" Barony smiled "Bet you he would" Barony was right, Christmas would probability give me anything i asked for. I didn't ask though cus i knew it girlfriend would take offence no doubt. We all looked round as Gunnar and Toll Road walked in.

"Didn't i run into you last night?" Gunnar asked me.

"Run into me, at one point i was sure you were gonna smash my face in" i admitted with a small smile. He actually looked slightly guilty it made me smile.

"Sorry" he replied seriously "Just so you know i wouldn't have hit you, never hit a woman when am drunk, pushed a few but..."

"You might what to stop talking pal" Toll Road told him. I sat in silence for a while whilst Toll Road and Barony yapped about a few thing. I never paid attention though it wasn't any of my business. It felt right sitting here with the guys, i had never actually don't it before apart from at the bar. I didn't belong here though i knew i had to get back home.

"So Nessie you heading out tonight?" Tools asked me.

"Don't know" i replied honestly my thoughts going back to the bottle of vodka i had at home, maybe i would stay in and get drunk instead. "Are you?"

"No, got work tonight, some guy coming in, spend a lot to make sure he got it tonight, its money not going to question is decision" Tools smiled. "You ok Nessie?" he asked suddenly causing me to look up at him. Was i ok? I didn't know lately i just felt like everything was and effort and i just wanted to stay in bed all day and lie there.

"Why you asking?" i replied.

"Usually you don't come looking for our company" Tools replied as Barony nodded his head in agreement.

"If you want rid of me i'll leave" i replied.

"I wasn't saying that i'm just worried, you used to spend the weekend with Christmas but use don't hang out now he got a girlfriend"

"I don't what to impose, trust me woman don't like it and id hate for her to dump him because of me" i replied.

"You need to get yourself a boyfriend" Toll Road tolled me seriously.

"I was on the pull last night" i admitted.

"That explains the dress" Barony said as the rest of the guys mumbled in agreement. I just glared at him.

"You wore a dress" Gunnar said shocked.

"Yeah, you comment about it last night" i told him sliding down from the table.

"What i say?"

"You just asked why i was wearing it, think it stopped you whacking me one, you were shocked" i added walking past him to the door. I was aware that they were all following me out "See ya later" i added leaving the shop. I headed back home in silence thinking about last night. Gunnar had been out of it, i wasn't surprised he couldn't remember it, which means he couldn't remember the reason behind his fight was me and i was hoping everyone who knew that would keep it to themselves. I thought about the muscles i had felt under his shirt, annoyed with myself i tried to shake the thought out my head. He was thirty years older than me, old enough to be my dad when it came down to it my dad had been younger but there was just something about him. I had seen younger girls than me trying to get his attention at the bar on more than once. Guess it was down to the muscles, the bond hair and the blue yes, girls liked those. I needed to get him out my head, the bottle of vodka would probably help. I got home and into a comfy pair of cotton sleep shorts, i didn't intend on leaving the house again so i was gonna make myself comfy as i drunk the vodka. I sat on the couch watching a romance film, it had been a bad choice it just made me ache for someone to love me but the more i drank the more it began to make me slightly angry. People didn't chance the people they loved to airports to stop them leaving in real life. They didn't leave rose petals leading up the stair to them selves naked either. When you were in a real relationship you hardly spoke, hardly had sex and you were always fighting. Well that's what my past ones had been like but maybe that was just me. Maybe there was people out there who believed in soul mates and all that shit. I took another large gulp of vodka, it tasted horrible without coke but fuck it, was far to late to stop drinking now there was only a little bit left. I attempted to stand up but fell catching the side of my head on the coffee table. It hurt for a minute and it was bleeding but the pain went away when i finished what was left of the vodka. I tried to see what time it was but the clock numbers were to far away and wouldn't stop moving. I managed to grab my mobile of the coffee table and dialled the first number on ma phone. It didn't take long for him to pick it up.

"Nessie, its not like you to call" he told me seriously.

"Oh my god, i have just seen the shittiest film" i told him "Should have seen it bro, was horrible"

"Are you drunk?"

"sorry all gone you cant have any" i told him. Wouldn't have given him it anyway. It had been a present of someone, could've remember who.

"Nessie, were are you"

"sitting on the living room floor" i laughed suddenly "my heads bleeding" i added giggling. Would have been funny, wish i could have seen myself fall.

"Nessie what did you drink and how much of it?" Christmas said, he sounded sightly mad. I hung the phone up on him with a laugh. I put my hand to my head again and cringed with pain as it was still bleeding, maybe i needed a bandage and some pain killers. Using the sofa i pulled myself to my feet and wobbled my way into the hall. Were did i keep the badges? Did i even keep bandages? I would have to make one, yip i could do that. I heard my front door open followed by footsteps on the stairs, burglars.


End file.
